Unexpected
by angsty-masochist
Summary: After a gruesome turn of events, how will the first years deal with the fact that Hinata has been shot right before their eyes? Rated T for possible swearing and violence. (First Haikyuu and multi-chapter fic, results of insomnia)
1. Prologue

**[0: Prologue]**

 **A/N:** This is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic. So please bear with me.

...

"All right, practice is over!" Daichi's voice booms throughout the gymnasium. Hinata and Kageyama went to pick up the brooms and mops as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took down the net. "We'll leave you first years to clean and lock up, alright?" Sugawara said as the rest of the volleyball team headed out of the gymnasium. "Hai!" shouted all of the first years. Yachi went and picked up all of the balls before Hinata and Kageyama proceeded to mop the floors. Today has been a hectic day as the Nekoma volleyball team went to Miyagi and requested to play a match with Karasuno. They played a gruesome three-set match, with Nekoma winning with 29-27.

Kageyama shouted "Hinata boke!" as he was getting left behind in mopping half of the gym's floor. "Keep up, Bakayama!" Hinata taunted Kageyama with a teasing voice. This made Kageyama speed up his cleaning process. Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were laughing at the freaky duo, watching by the doors as they were done taking down the net. "Hurry up, you two! It's getting very late" Yachi said with the loudest volume she could muster.

After they have shut down the lights and locked the doors, they stopped by Ukai's shop to get some meatbuns and _Gari Gari Kuns_ [1] as they were famished. "Don't forget to get a proper meal when you get home you brats" Ukai reminded them very sternly. "Yes coach!" the first years replied gratefully, for Ukai gave them the treats for free. After they finished their snacks, they bid Ukai goodbye and headed out. A loud revving of a motorcycle greeted them as they stepped out of the store.

Then a gunshot was heard.

The first years were shocked beyond belief. But then, they saw the orange-headed boy collapse before their eyes. Kageyama reached out to catch Hinata, with blood already gushing out of the ginger's head. Ukai rushed out with a cloth to press onto Hinata's wound. Yamaguchi was crying and Yachi was dialing 119. Meanwhile, Tsukishima was frozen on his feet, still not registering what happened.

Minutes after, the ambulance arrived and Ukai went with Hinata. "The ambulance only allows one person to board, so you will have to go to the hospital by yourselves, alright?" the paramedic explained calmly while wrapping Hinata's head. And then the ambulance sped off, leaving four teens scared and trembling.

Kageyama broke the silence. "We should get going, right?" The first years went to the nearest bus station and boarded the incoming bus. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, where they saw Ukai waiting by the lobby. "How is he?" Yamaguchi asked their coach. "I really don't know. They rushed him to the emergency room and I haven't heard from the doctors since then. They advised us to wait here for further news." Ukai spoke with his voice breaking. An hour or so later, a doctor came out looking for them. "Are you Hinata Shouyou's relatives?"

Ukai stood up and replied, "No, but I'm his coach and we were with him when he got shot. Is he okay, doc?" he asked.

"We have done everything we can, but he's in coma right now. All we can do now is hope and wait for the best. If it's possible, please let his guardians know his condition right away. That's all."

...

[1] Gari Gari Kun is a popular Japanese ice cream brand, rated as Japan's all-time favorite ice cream bar.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! Review and let me know what you think might happen, or what I can do to improve my writing. I will (try to) update weekly, so please subscribe to this series. Thank you for reading this first installment!

 **PS:** Sorry for any errors, I was sleepy and had this idea for a story so I just let it all out.


	2. The Shocking News

**[1: The Shocking News]**

 **A/N:** _Italics for train of thoughts._

…

 _"Are you Hinata Shouyou's relatives?"_

 _Ukai stood up and replied, "No, but I'm his coach and we were with him when he got shot. Is he okay, doc?" he asked._

 _"We have done everything we can, but he's in coma right now. All we can do now is hope and wait for the best. If it's possible, please let his guardians know his condition right away. That's all."_

…

"Hello? This is Ukai Keishin, Hinata's volleyball coach? I'm very sorry to inform you but Hinata's in the hospital right now. Please come. He needs you more than ever." "Ukai-san, what happened to my son?" Hinata's mom asked, as she frantically wakes up her husband and daughter to go to the hospital. "He and his friends were walking out of my shop as two men riding in a motorcycle recklessly fired their gun and accidentally hit Hinata. But they got away before we registered what happened. I'm so sorry. Please hurry." "Yes, we're on our way. Thank you, Ukai-san." Hinata's mother answered while crying. Ukai heard a car door being slammed close as he ended the call.

"You kids, go home and rest. I'll take it from here. You've had a long day." Ukai told his team. Surprisingly, Tsukishima was the first one to talk, after being silent for hours. "Coach, please let me stay. I need to make sure he's okay." Sentiments of agreement were heard from the first years, which made Ukai sigh. "Okay, but please go home eventually, okay? You have classes tomorrow, and you can't miss your classes." A chorus of yesses was heard, and then there was silence.

Kageyama then stood up, and spoke "I'm gonna grab something to drink from the vendo, would you guys want some?" "I'll come with." Tsukishima then stood up and walked beside Kageyama. The two then proceeded to walk silently towards the vending machine across the hall.

They were not talking and teasing each other, a first time for the both of them since they always get on each other's nerves. They reached the machine, and Kageyama asked what Tsukishima would want. "I'll have coffee, thanks." Kageyama then inserted a couple of coins and then pulled out coffee and his favorite milk. Tsukishima muttered a thank you before they headed towards the lobby.

Being traumatized was definitely an understatement. Kageyama was horrified that he saw Hinata in his arms, peaceful yet a lot of blood was coming out of his wounded head. He could still feel his faint heartbeat from his hands and he gripped his fist with all of his might. He felt like he was useless, he felt like he did nothing to protect Hinata. He cursed at the world for being so unfair, _Why Hinata, why? He was nice and kind and friendly and too pure. Why him of all people?_ He continued to scream all of his litanies inside of his head. He felt the need to cry, but no tears came out. He then looked at Tsukishima, tapped him, and then frustratingly asked him "Why are you so calm at this moment?"

In retrospect, Tsukishima still couldn't accept the situation Hinata's in. _This is just a dream, snap out of it._ He tried to pinch himself but to no avail, this was indeed the reality. But still, he refused to accept it. _He collapsed right before my eyes oh my god oh my god oH MY GOD!_ He felt a light tap on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance as he heard Kageyama ask a question. He then replied, "Uhm, I don't really know." Kageyama then kept quiet after that. He continued his train of thoughts. And then out of the blue he told himself _huh, what about that? Turns out, I really care for that orange-haired shrimp._ He then caught a view of the lobby, and saw Hinata's parents talking to Coach Ukai.

"Hello, nurse? Hinata Shouyou? We're his family?" Hinata's father asked the nurse on-call behind the nurse's station. "Ah yes, just a moment… He's in room 107. Follow me." the nurse walked ahead of them. The first years then hurriedly followed after them. The nurse stopped them before they entered, "Only three at a time, please." Then, Hinata's family went inside, leaving the coach and the first years outside.

"Onii-chan?" Natsu caressed his brother's face while fighting to hold back her tears but failing. She has never saw her brother this frail and fragile, so it was a shock to her when her mother told her that his big brother was in the hospital. "Nii-chan is never sick, Okaasan! Why is he in the hospital?" Her mother did not answer as her mother continued to dress her up and carried her swiftly into the car. "Please wake up, onii-chan. We're here." She was sobbing hysterically while hugging her brother, not wanting to let go. Her father had to pry her off her brother.

"Shou, be strong. You can fight this, alright?" Hinata's father said while shaking. He had a crying Natsu in his one arm and he had his other arm wrapped around Hinata's mother. Hinata's mother was speechless, crying silently as she had both her hands gripping Shoyou's cold hand. Hinata's family was then enveloped in silence to contemplate and digest everything.

On the other side of the door, Yamaguchi and Yachi were holding and hugging each other, still crying for what happened. Tsukishima was still in denial and in shock. And Kageyama was feeling lost and guilty. Coach Ukai was still shook but then he spoke "The last trip for the bus will be here in 5 minutes. Now I know you feel like you need to be here for Hinata, but his family is with him right now. He's going to be safe. This has been a really long day and you have school. I'll be here in case something happens. I will be there tomorrow, and we can tell the news to the team together, okay? Now please go home and go get some rest." They began to hesitate but Coach Ukai interrupted them "NO BUTS! Go home, you brats! I'll take it from here! If you're not on practice tomorrow I will shred you to pieces when you come back!" Reluctantly, the four teens went towards the bus station and rode the last trip to Karasuno. Once they alighted the bus, Yachi then asked the boys, "D-do you guys think Hi-Hinata will be o-okay?"

And for once, they didn't know the answer.

…

 **A/N:** Okay, still can't sleep. So I uploaded the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think, okay? See you next Friday! (or Thursday on the west coast) :)


	3. Despair

**[2: Despair]**

 **A/N:** Very OOC. Forgive me.

…

 _"D-do you guys think Hi-Hinata will be o-okay?"_

 _And for once, they didn't know the answer._

...

As Tsukishima lay down his bed, all he can think about is Hinata. Everything happened so quickly, they were enjoying their wondrous food and then the next thing he knew, Hinata was covered in his own blood. He felt like it was a nightmare he would never wake up from. How did something so tragic happen to the ray of sunshine that is Hinata?

He remembered how he first met Hinata, it was in the soccer field of their school. Hinata was up a tree, reaching for the volleyball that got stuck by the branches. He was watching him, he knew that Hinata sucked at playing volleyball big time but there was just something in Hinata's demeanor that told him that Hinata would go places.

And Hinata did.

From the moment he saw Hinata and Kageyama's quick, he knew he would grow inferior to Hinata. He did not have the speed that would make him an effective decoy like Hinata, so for the first time in his life he felt lost… and useless.

As he saw Hinata on the ground bleeding out, his body froze. The person he knew as a rival was shot, on the brink of _death._ Hinata might never walk again. Hinata might never play volleyball again.

 _Hinata might never wake up._

As he came to that thought he was reduced to panic. What if Hinata don't make it? Even if the orange-hair shrimp is loud and obnoxious, he was still a 'friend' (since Yamaguchi insisted that all his friends can be his friends, too) and a teammate. He doesn't like to admit this but he grew to like and care the Karasuno volleyball club. His teammates were nice and caring and they treated him like family. Now that Hinata is immobile, what will happen to the team without the god quick? That was their strongest weapon. The Spring-High is two and a half months away! How will they make it without him?

 _3:45 AM._

Fuck. He can't sleep. He grabbed his phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello, Yamaguchi?"

…

Yamaguchi was bawling his eyes out for 3 hours straight. How could this happen? He and Hinata are becoming close these past few days. Why does this have to happen when everything was going perfectly with their lives? With Karasuno?

His despair was broken by a ring on his phone. Caller ID showed "Tsukki". And it was 3:45 in the morning. Was it possible that his bestfriend is troubled too? With that, he sat up and slid the green button. A shaky voice was head from the other line. With a sigh, he tried to reply without his voice wavering, but failed drastically.

"Tsukki…"

…

Yachi's mother was about to leave when she arrived home. Seeing her mother leave the house, she tried to stop the tears from flowing so that her mother would not worry about her. But she has failed, and her mother saw her face wet with tears.

"Yachi, is there something wrong?"

She started bawling her eyes out, she started shouting to release her anguish and despair.

"YACHI! What happened? Tell me! I'm very worried!"

"Mother! Hi… Hinata, the o-one wh-who visited here o-once… He- he…"

She couldn't continue! This seemed too unreal. This was an unwanted bliss, she wanted this to not be real. So instead of telling her mother what happened, she just hugged her mother tight and begged her to not go to work tonight, as she needed someone to support her from the tragic catastrophe they have experienced today.

And for the first time in years, her mother stayed and hugged her back, even more tightly as she hugged her mother. She felt her mother stroke her hair and told her that everything will be okay.

 _No, mother, we don't know that._

…

Kageyama never went home. He went to the park that Hinata and he frequently practiced during weekends when training was off. He looked at the pond where Hinata "accidentally" pushed him and he "accidentally" pulled Hinata with him. He hated this circumstance. He hated the universe for letting this happen to the closest thing to a bestfriend he has.

The trauma caused by his teammates leaving him in their last match in middle school made him scared to trust anyone. He wanted to veer away from his former teammates, so even though he was offered a scholarship in Aoba Johsai where most of Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball alumni go, he chose to pursue Karasuno, since it was the next best thing to Seijoh and Shiratorizawa.

But in the first day of school, he saw Hinata. He saw the potential within Hinata in their match in middle school so he was shocked seeing Hinata by the doors of the gymnasium. Hinata promised him that he will beat him on the national stage. How can he defeat Hinata when they're on the same team? This irked him to an extent that he wanted to challenge him on a one on one match, which was impossible in volleyball.

The moment when they got shunned by the volleyball team rendered him catatonic. He was being left alone once again. But Hinata… Hinata helped him through. The first time he jumped, he knew… he knew he could trust Hinata. For that, he was thankful that for once in his life, someone like Hinata came to his life.

Even when they lost to Seijoh, Hinata never left his side. Even when they were on a fight, Hinata never ceased to believe in him. As their attack strengthened, so did their friendship. Hinata was his first friend. They renewed their promise, they would stand on the national stage… together.

But how can Hinata fulfill his half of the promise when he's on his hospital bed? He bit his lips and fought back his tears.

 _Hinata promised. He promised me. Don't leave me alone again._

As he was lost in his thoughts, the sky was painted with sun rays. _Hinata reminded me of sunshine. Lord, please bring Karasuno's sunshine back._

…

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late and short update! I had to study for exams so… Anyway, for clarification, the accident happened after the training camp and before the Spring-High. :) Will be posting the next chapter maybe this weekend. Please leave your comments about speculations on what will happen next! And please review! I want to know if I can improve on things. Thank you! :)

 **PS:** Sorry for any errors! I can't correct them since I'm on the phone and I wanted to update as quickly as I could! :(


	4. The Major Announcement

**[3: The Major Announcement]**

 **A/N:** I had to update to make up for lost time. Here's the next installment for Unexpected, guys! Hope you like this chapter! :)

…

 _Hinata reminded me of sunshine. Lord, please bring Karasuno's sunshine back._

...

When Coach Ukai arrived the next morning, he was surprised to see the four first years anxiously waiting for him. He saw two that are trembling, one that looks like he didn't get enough sleep, and one who looks… empty. Yachi stepped forward and asked, "Coach, how is Hinata?"

He didn't know how to answer the question. What could he say? Hinata is definitely not okay but at the same time the doctors said that he was stable, so in a way, Hinata is okay? He was confused at the moment so he resorted to a vague response.

"The doctors said that he was stable."

The four nodded in understanding. Hinata was still asleep but no one knows when he'll be able to wake up.

It was still pretty early for morning practice. They all arrived way ahead of time, in fact it was still 5:30 in the morning. The cold gust of wind seeped through their tracksuits. _It is indeed cold, with Hinata not around to warm and brighten their day._

After minutes of silence, Coach Ukai cleared his throat and faced the first years, "Hinata's family granted us the permission to tell Hinata's current condition. Are you guys ready to tell them what happened?"

Being ready was not in their vocabulary, heck some of them still aren't convinced that this is real. But they had to break it to the team, wouldn't they?

Tsukishima then spoke up, "I know this will be hard, so if no one has the courage to speak up,I'll speak on their behalf, if that's okay with you guys."

Yamaguchi grabbed his bestfriend's arm and shook his head, "No, we have to do it all together. Right, Coach?"

And Coach Ukai nodded with a sorrowful sigh.

…

The Karasuno volleyball club were all cramped in the club room when Sugawara noticed a certain orange-haired first year missing, the other first years with frowns on their faces, and an uneasy coach on the corner. "Uhm, hey guys. Do you guys know where Hinata is?"

With Sugawara's question in the air, half of the first years in attendance were reduced to tears.

…

Coach then stepped forward and started telling the unwanted tale, "Yes, about Hinata. Yesterday the first years were in charge of cleaning duties, am I correct?" The volleyball team nodded in agreement. "Well, after they finished cleaning the gymnasium, they headed down to my shop to grab some snacks."

Yachi then continued Coach's story despite her crying, "U-uh a-and t-then after w-we fi-fini-shed eating, w-we started t-to go out-side w-when a mo-motor-cycle whi-rred p-past u-us… th-they… t-the-…"

Kageyama then continued, "They had a gun with them."

Gasps and cries were heard throughout the club room. Nishinoya, who made a brave face (and failing), then asked, "you don't mean…"

Yamaguchi then cried, "Hinata was shot by those monsters!"

Cries and hugs were witnessed in the club room. Nishinoya and Tanaka were full-on crying, hugging each other. Daichi was helping Sugawara calm down because Sugawara was angry that he left his kouhais alone, Asahi was reduced in a defensive ball, repeating the words "this cannot be real, this cannot be happening" over and over, and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were crying silently in a corner, trying to console each other. Coach Ukai was checking on Takeda-sensei, who didn't move since Yamaguchi spoke up.

Tsukishima then told them the rest of the story,"We were really scared. Hinata was brought to the hospital, b-but…"

He took a long sigh and continued, "… he's in a coma right now."

Coach Ukai then interrupted Tsukishima, "… the doctors said that he's stable, but we'll never know when he'll wake up."

Daichi then asked, "Can we visit him now? Even if he's not awake?"

Coach Ukai then replied, "I may have to check with Hinata's family. For now, today's practice is cancelled and wait for my go signal before you all go to the hospital. Sensei, can you excuse these boys from their classes today?"

With tears in his eyes, Takeda-sensei nodded.

…

"Okay, so visitors are now allowed in Hinata's room since he was moved to a larger room earlier this morning. I will all go with you so that you will be fully supervised. We will be taking the 8 o'clock bus to XXX to XXX hospital where Hinata is in. I will expect your best behavior. For Hinata, okay?" Coach Ukai explained to them. The Karasuno boys' volleyball club nodded as they followed Coach Ukai to the bus station with somber looks on their faces.

When they arrived at the hospital, Coach Ukai halted them in front of a room. "Wait for me to come out before you all go inside."

Coach Ukai then knocked silently on the door and turned the door handle, then went inside.

…

"Hello, Hinata-san. How is Shouyou?" Coach Ukai greeted Hinata's mother with the gentlest indoor voice he can handle.

"Oh, Ukai-san. Are the boys here?" Hinata's mother stood up from her chair, rubbing the sleep and dried tears away from her eyes.

"Uh, yes, they're here. You need to rest, Hinata-san. We can look after Shouyou until evening. You need to take a bath and grab sleep on your bed. I'll call you with updates regarding Hinata."

"Thank you Ukai-san. I need to fetch Natsu later in the afternoon. This means a lot. Thank you for being there for Shou."

"Can I call the boys in, Hinata-san?"

"Yes please, Ukai-san. I would like to express my gratitude to the team before I go home."

…

Hinata's mother bowed down towards the team's direction and said, "Thank you so much for being here for Shouyou. I know you guys have better things to do, yet here you are for my son. I cannot thank you guys enough."

Daichi then spoke on behalf of the team, "The pleasure is ours, Hinata-san. Shouyou is family to us, so we are here to care for Hinata in every way we could" the Karasuno team bowed in front of Hinata's mother in reply.

"Thank you once again. Now I really must go, I must bring Natsu her lunch today."

Sugawara then replied for the team, "Yes, Hinata-san. We'll take care of Hinata while you're away. Take care on the way home."

Then, with one last exchange of bows, Hinata's mother took off.

…

The Karasuno boys' volleyball team was then enveloped in silence. In their eyes, this was not the same Hinata they have grown accustomed to. This Hinata, lying on the bed, was deathly pale. It was strange not hearing the warm and affectionate voice of Hinata Shouyou. The boys all thought in unison, they would give another day just to hear their dear teammate's voice once again. Then, one by one, they spoke to Hinata, each telling their most memorable moment with the orange-haired middle blocker.

As they reminisced the wonderful times they had with the boy on the bed, enveloped in the bliss and laughter, what they have failed to notice is Hinata's pointer finger twitch a couple of times.

…

 **A/N:** THIS HAS BEEN A MAJOR UPDATE TOO, AM I RIGHT? I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR THE WEEKEND TO UPDATE THIS! Did you like this chapter? Leave a review, it would be much appreciated! :)

 **PS:** Shoutout to Cardfighter By Maple! Here's the chapter you've been looking for! Hope you like this one! :)


End file.
